


where are you now? [DISCONTINUED]

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Future, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: In the years after the rather disastrous events involving the Skull Sorcerer and the Shintaro Kingdom, the Ninja hasn’t disbanded, not really, but they have drifted apart.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker, Vania (Ninjago)/Cole (Ninjago), Zane (Ninjago) & Akita (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Kudos: 15





	1. Zane

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really hot minute since I've last posted a fic, sorry about that, I went on holiday and the internet wasn't great. The title is from Faded (Alan Walker).

In the years after the rather disastrous events involving the Skull Sorcerer and Shintaro, the Ninja hasn’t disbanded, not really but they _have_ drifted apart.

“I was not expecting to see you back here,” said the Leader of the Formlings as she took a seat next to Zane who was watching the icy landscape of the Never Realm.

“Truth be told, I did not anticipate that I would ever return here,” Zane told her. Akita raised an eyebrow.

“Then why are you here?” As time passes far more quickly in the Never Realm than in Ninjago, Akita now looked quite different from the last time he had seen her, and even then, it was only as they were leaving via portal to Ninjago.

A few moments passed and Akita thought that he wasn’t going to answer her.

“I needed a ‘change of pace’ as some say and it is nice- peaceful here,” As he spoke, he played with a small snowdrift that was forming in his open palm because of his powers.

“I do not know you very well but that does not sound right. What happened?” she asked, his tone of voice reflected something had definitely happened, possibly something bad.

“Nothing bad I assure you. I don’t feel like I belong in Ninjago anymore,” Zane paused, “We have drifted apart. It started with Master Wu’s passing three years ago, nearly forty years here. Soon after Lloyd became the Emperor of Ninjago, a quite unusual choice,” The Master of Ice was interrupted by Formling hunters shouting on the ground below.

“Myself, Cole, Nya, Jay, and Kai kept doing our duties as Ninja until Kai’s passing splitting up our team even more than it had been. Cole is now living in the Shintaro kingdom with Princess Vania-” She interrupted him.

“There is _another_ realm? Other than this one and Ninjago?” The Nindroid nodded.

“As I was saying, Jay and Nya, you met them, correct?” Akita nodded, “They now run a mechanics shop in Ninjago City,” They both watched the Never Realm’s feeble attempt at sunset before either of them spoke.

“It seems like your friends have kept themselves busy,” the Formling commented.

“Indeed, now I must be on my way if I am to find a suitable location to sleep tonight,” Zane’s tone changes again, making her think that he is not telling her the truth.

He gets up and goes to leave before she suddenly calls out “Wait!” and stops him on his way.

“If you want, you may come back to the village with me. I promise that the rest of my kind will treat you fairly and not based on...those events many years ago,” she told him.

“Thank you for the offer, I will accept,” With that, Akita also got up and led him in the direction of where the Formling Village was.

**Will the Ninja be able to join forces again in time for the next villain that decides to mess with Ninjago and the fourteen other realms?**


	2. Lloyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never wanted to become the Emperor of Ninjago, fate doesn't listen to what anyone /wants/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this has ended up as a multi-chap fic. Oh well.

Lloyd never wanted to become Emperor of Ninjago, fate doesn’t listen to _wants_. After Wu’s passing, the Ninja just kinda drifted apart, most of them still lived in the Spinjitzu Monastery together but they kept their distance.

__

Not even two weeks after the old man’s death, Cole left to go back to the Shintaro Kingdom, which was...unsurprising. Somewhere during the next year, the people of Ninjago, those who were still living, choose him to be the new Emperor, which was, frankly, a _really_ weird choice.

__

At first, he wasn’t going to take the position, he was so, so close to declining. But then Kai died in an accident, a total ‘wrong place, wrong time’ thing. And Lloyd had accepted the position. Now he wished he hadn’t. __

So, breaking it down, he dug himself a hole and jumped into it.

__

**_What in Ninjago was he thinking when he accepted the position?_ **

**_(Why had the people even chosen him in the first place?)_ **

__

* * *

Lloyd sat in Ninjago Palace’s gardens, writing something in a notebook.

“I know you’re there,” he called out suddenly.

After a moment, Kai's ghostly form stepped out from behind a clump of bamboo.

"Hi Lloyd," he greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: tired-fanfic-writer

**Author's Note:**

> Set 2-3 years after S13 but 45 years in the Never Realm.  
> Lloyd is Emperor of Ninjago.  
> Akita is the Leader of the Formlings.  
> Zane lives in the Never Realm.  
> Nya and Jay own a mechanics shop.  
> Wu is dead.  
> Pixal is still Samurai X.  
> Kai is dead.  
> Cole is living in Shintaro with Vania.


End file.
